


Prove my Love

by hootenanny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootenanny/pseuds/hootenanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris loves someone. She'll get the hint, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove my Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Prove my Love" by Violent Femmes.
> 
> Corny Demarias/Reader fanfiction. Barely saw any on this website, so I thought I'd add something.

Your alarm clock begins to sound as sunlight streams through your window blinds. Practically leaping out of your bed and into your clothes for the day, it’s only after you’re on the bus that you wonder how you’re so awake without coffee this morning.

Right. It’s because of Chris.

Chris is your desk mate and the first person you call when your script is headed nowhere. He gets you through the crummiest of days with his stupid stories. And now you have a crush on the guy. Usually it sucks because he’s always seeming to distract you, but then again, he makes you feel so happy all the time.

Hopping off the bus, you head into the bustling Rooster Teeth office and go straight to your desk. To your annoyance, Chris isn’t at work yet. You sigh, sitting at your computer to finish your script, but then you notice something sitting on your keyboard. It’s your favorite candy, some ridiculously addicting Japanese gummy things you hadn’t eaten in forever. _Who the hell gave me these?_  you think, opening the box in a hurry. Suddenly, the door to the office squeaks open. Chris sneaks into the room, and not all that well, because you notice him immediately. You eye him as he grins back at you.

“Whatcha got there?” He says, maintaining his smile as he sits at his desk.

“Did you get me these?” You ask, popping one into your mouth and relishing the nostalgia.

“I kinda ruined the surprise there,” he laughs, “but yeah. I saw them at the store and thought I remembered you saying something about them.”

“Thank you so much!” Digging into the box for another, you tilt your head. “I can’t ever find these in stores. Gave up looking for them a while ago.” Chris turns to his computer and starts it up.

“Guess you’re not looking hard enough.”

 _Seriously, though. How did he find these? And how did he even remember me mentioning them?_ Working on your script, you can’t help but glimpse at him a few times from the corner of your eye. He might just be the sweetest guy you know. Maybe you should just go for it, like Lindsay strongly advises. But then again, “going for it” hasn’t ended well for you in the past.

You focus back on your computer screen and realize you’ve barely touched your script. You’ll have to crack down on this thing to get it done in time. And that’s exactly what you do.

\------------- 

It’s time for lunch, but you figure you have so many other things going on, and you should use your lunch time to put the finishing touches on this script. Chris asks you a hundred times if you’re sure that you don’t want a sandwich, and once he’s given up, he leaves to eat lunch with Aaron.

“Hey! What took so long?” Aaron asks, to which Chris replies with a bothered sigh.

“I offered to buy (Y/N) a sandwich, but she wouldn’t budge. She’s working on a script.”

“Nothing says taking it to the next level like buying a girl a sandwich,” Aaron says with a faint smirk as he chews.

“Well, I bought her that one candy too, that candy she couldn’t find anywhere. Bought it at some Asian store in a strip mall. I think it was the fourth place I checked.”

There’s a pause in the conversation while the two finish chewing. “You love her, don’t you?” Aaron remarks lightly, almost too lightly.

Chris responds with a hesitant nod, and a mumbled “Yeah”.

“Just tell her then. If it doesn’t work out, then whatever.”

Chris groans, planting his head in his hands. “Maybe she’ll just get the hint or something.”

“You’re hopeless. Forget I said anything.”

“I wish I could.”

\-------------

You’re finally finished with your script. There are still a few things about it that bug you, but you’re probably gonna be the only one to notice, so you save the script and start eating your lunch. Right as you finish, Chris comes back into the office. He does a short wave at you and heads to his desk straight away without even looking at you.

“Still working on that script?” He manages a little smile with his eyes fixated on his computer.

“Mhm. It’s as finished as it’ll ever be,” you answer. He isn’t looking at you at all, and it’s odd.

As the two of you work quietly, he stops typing abruptly and turns to face you. “Hey,” he says, quietly drumming his fingers on the desk, “Aaron is gonna have a little party thing tonight. I can drive you there if you want, I mean, if you want to come.” His brown eyes finally lock with yours, awaiting a yes or no.

“Sure! I’ve got nothing else going on.” Your plans for tonight initially involved television and chocolate milk, but spending time with Chris out of work is much higher on your priority list.

He bounces a bit in his seat, delighted. “Cool, can’t wait!” He catches up with how giddy he much look and clears his throat, making you giggle.

You wonder if he realizes how cute he is.

\------------- 

Chris picks you up at your place and you both make your way to the party. Upon entering the hallway at Aaron’s apartment, you can already tell that this is gonna be a loud, loud party.

Knocking on the door, you’re greeted by Aaron. “Hey, look who Chris brought!” he exclaims with a sly smile. Chris eyes him a bit.

“Yeah, I hope that’s okay,” you add. After all, Aaron didn’t really invite you, but you assume you know him well enough.

“Totally, totally! Come in!”

The party is just as loud inside. Most everyone is huddled around the TV rotating controllers, playing some You Don’t Know Jack game and cackling at each other with beers in the opposing hands. Loud parties really aren’t your things, you prefer more low-key gatherings. Then again, never kick a gift horse in the mouth, especially when that gift horse has free beer.

You sip on your beer and get into the loop for a controller.  In the midst of your wildly drunken co-workers, you decide that you’d rather stay sober tonight and keep it to a beer or two. Overall, it’s a pretty good time, and it’s nice to not think about scripts for once, but things get kind of weird when a drunk Miles starts to flirt with you.  At this point, you start edging away from the couch and to the kitchen. Chris spots it almost immediately and moves to the kitchen as well.

“Miles isn’t doing it for ya?” Chris asks sarcastically, pulling himself up onto the kitchen counter. You do the same, looking at the madness unfolding in this round of Drawful.

You could respond to his question with another dosage of sarcasm, but you feel like not talking, so you shrug with a dumb smile instead. Chris seems to appreciate the silence too, and lets it linger before saying, “You know, we can just leave if you want. I can drop you off back at your house. Maybe we could hang out there or something?”

“That sounds... great, actually.” Could this be the opportunity to get everything off of your chest? “You can head out to the car. I’ll meet you there.” Chris nods and says his goodbyes to everyone at the party. Confession or no confession, you’re gonna make the best out of this awkward party, so you grab the extra box of brownie bites sitting in the kitchen. You cram them into your purse while everyone is distracted with the game, looking around to see if anyone spotted you. You wave to everyone as you leave, and you dart to the car.

\-------------

At your apartment, you’ve pulled out your fuzziest blankets and sprawled them on the couch. After telling Chris to pick a movie from your shelves, he goes straight for The Neverending Story because, obviously. Now, as you’re about to bury yourself in blankets, he pauses.

“Wait. We’re missing something.” He motions to the kitchen. “We need food stuff.”

You don’t hesitate to scamper to your purse. “I have just the thing.”

“And what would that be?” he asks. You pull the box of brownie bites out of your purse, sliding them onto the coffee table with a prideful smirk. “I stole them from the party. Knew they’d come in handy.”

Chris’s eyes light up and he smiles mischievously, popping the box open immediately.

“Oh my God, (Y/n), I love you.”

 _Woah_ . You look at him, stunned. He’s looking right back, eyes wide in the shock of what he just said. The apartment goes silent with the exception of Atreyu in the background. You expect to say something you don’t want to hear, something like “ _I didn’t mean it like that_ ”. But when he decides to break the silence, he just repeats himself.

“I love you. I think I actually… love you," he manages to sputter out, but not quite quickly enough, because as the words escape his lips, you’ve already pulled him into a kiss. Initially taken by surprise, he starts to merge into the kiss, but you pull away from it to his annoyance.

“Are we a thing?” You ask him hopefully.

He doesn’t say anything in response, instead snuggling up towards you with a smirk.  _Guess that answers your question._

**Author's Note:**

> Still new to fanfics. Feedback (and maybe prompt ideas) would be great!
> 
> (EDIT: I posted this fanfiction a month or so before Chris posted a video of some guy singing the Neverending Story song... DID I PREDICT THIS?)


End file.
